


Let's make mistakes together

by AllDemApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Fluff, Jealous Finn, Kylo is a nice pimp, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Not-forced, Poe the prostitute, Prostitution, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDemApples/pseuds/AllDemApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn's first reporting job is to interview prostitutes, he runs into Poe, but he didn't expect Poe to give him a whole new lease of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make mistakes together

It started off a normal morning, Finn woke at the crack of dawn, as usual, but sitting up he realised he was alone. He got out of bed, making it before leaving in search of coffee. He was halfway through his Coffee before noting a small envelope placed on the side-table with ‘Finn’ written on it in his fiancés handwriting, neat but precise. Opening it revealed its contents.

I’m sorry Finn, I thought you were going to change, that’s the only reason I stayed in this relationship, but it turns out even I’m wrong sometimes... I’ve left for France with my lover and my belongings. I won’t be coming back. I hope you find happiness. Try find a serious job and maybe somebody will stay with you. - Phasma.

Finn felt the envelope, something else was in it, tipping it over he found out it was the engagement ring, the diamond glinting in the morning light, reflecting the light into his eyes. If Finn was honest with himself, he saw this coming, maybe this is why he just took the ring and slipped it into his pocket, along with the note and carried on with his day, but instead of making two sets of breakfast, he just ate twice as much.

Finn’s phone rang with an irritating buzz, bringing him out of his pensive state and back to reality.

The display on the screen read ‘Work.’ Finn sighed before answering, not in the mood for work.

“Campbell. We have a job for you.” This is the last thing he wanted to hear.              

Finn recently joined The First Order News’ reporting team, the rightest right-wing newspaper you can get, he didn’t agree on anything he was reporting on but it was the only job he could get. The young man had worked his way up from getting coffee and photocopying, now he was in-line to get his first topic to report on. And he was less than thrilled, the latest subjects reporters had been focusing on was immigration, calling them ‘job-stealers’ and thieves, and nobody with a conscious wants to have their name attached to those kind of reports.

“What kind of job sir?” Finn braced himself for the subject of his work.

“Hookers. We need a report about the whore infestation in our city. Editor wants it done by the end of this week” He winced, the voice on the other end was harsh and grating, Finn had never actually met his editor face to face, he just knew his division manager, Hux. No-one knew his first name, there were rumours but no-one had the balls to ask him, it was for the best, the less-human he seemed, the less guilty he felt about bitching around the water-cooler with his co-workers.

Finn coughed up a bit of his coffee, not expecting his first big report to be on such a controversial topic.

“Um...what exactly do you mean sir?” The line was silent as Hux formed an answer.

“We need a story about prostitutes, The Resistance Weekly…” The resistance was the left-wing competing newspaper. “…Ran a headline about sex-workers being mistreated. We need a story with the opposite take, something to drum up attention for us.” Finn was silent, he wasn’t expecting this as his first job, he was expecting something more along the lines of ‘Kitten found in tree by Finn Campbell.’ But no, he had to have the most controversial story of the century.

“O-okay! Do you have any leads for me?” Finn pulled up a notepad and pen, ready to jot notes down.

“Yes, I’ve already emailed it you. Go to the address and tell them you want to interview them about...taxes or something…We spent a lot of company money to get an interview with them, so make it worth it! P” Finn placed the pen back into the table, confused.

“Why can't I just ask them questions about, you know... prostitution?” Hux laughed mockingly on the other end.

“Well you idiot, they're not going to want to answer those kinds of questions, ugh you're so dense sometimes...why are we even giving this to you…” Hux grumbled and Finn pulled a sour face. “Anyway, get the answers that make them look bad, like how much tax they pay, or how often they wash, I don't know! Just get your report in by Friday or you're toast. You never know, maybe you can spend your bonus on a nice girl.” Hux hung up and left Finn chewing the end of his pen, he was still in his sleep-wear, the ring digging into his leg slightly from where he placed it in his pocket and the toast on his plate had already gone cold.

‘Oh well, better get to work, not like I have anything else to do...not like I have a wife anymore…’ He thought bitterly to himself, pulling up his laptop and booting it up. The screensaver was them two together, by a pool in France, she liked it there,

“Liked it enough to run away there with a man far better than myself” He murmured to himself, opening his email and opening the message from Hux.

Finn jotted down a few key details in his notepad, an address for the house he was traveling to, and one for a hotel that he’s staying in for a few days while gathering the information, along with a little doodle of Hux with an axe going through his body, cartoonish blood spraying out.

 

Finn continued his routine (Bar the Make Lunch For Phasma bit) getting dressed, watering the plants, leave food out for the neighbourhood cat. The cat wasn’t Finns, it just sort of wandered around from house to house. Finn felt sorry for it last winter and left some food out, and he has been doing that every day since that day. He left the house and hopped into the car, his bright red Volvo, it was clean and tidy, just like everything else in Finn's life. He didn’t set off immediately though, a meltdown followed by smashing his head on the steering wheel came first,. A suitcase was next to him, with a few days’ worth of clothes, and other small necessities.

Deciding it was better to do something productive rather than to mope, he set off, keying the address into his Satnav.

The journey took Finn 4 hours away from home, somewhere then began to feel dark, even though it was still mid-morning, somewhere he wasn't familiar with in the slightest. The streets began to narrow and people began to disperse, suddenly his big family car stuck out like a red thumb amongst the boarded up windows and countless litter on the ground.

He reached the address on the page, parking up at the end of the road, he made sure the car was locked, and checked twice to make sure, before hesitantly leaving it.

Finn came up to a fairly normal looking house, it looked like it had once been flats, but the mail slots had been blocked off. He knocked cautiously

‘What if I die here.’ Finn thought, his mind became more erratic. ‘No-one apart from Hux knows I’m here. How long would it take to file a missing person report on me? Maybe this job isn't worth it...I heard the florist down the road is hiring, maybe I could retrain and become a preschool teacher!’ Too late. Someone had already opened the door.

The man was tall and lanky, with black hair flowing in waves past his shoulders, he had on a Pair of loose fitting jeans and a tank top. The man leaned against the door, chewing gum.

“Yeah?” He muttered, looking down at the smaller man, Finn cleared his throat.

“M-my name is Finn Campbell, I’m a reporter for StarKiller News. Our editor called?” Finn spoke fast, it was clear that he was nervous.

‘I wonder if he can see me sweating…’ He thought, glancing down at his black-button up shirt, smoothing it down nervously. The man looked at Finn and moved aside, inviting him in wordlessly.

The room looked like something out of a movie. It was dark with sheets slotted over the windows like make-shift curtains. The walls didn't have much decoration, painted a plain cream. There were two sofas, old ones, like the ones you find people giving away in newspaper ads. Two men sat on the sofa charting, both smoking, and one was on the floor cross legged counting notes.

Despite the old furniture, the place was clean, not dirty, and the “Oh he’ll be fine.” One of the men on the sofa piped up, he leaned towards Finn with a pack of cigarettes, Finn shook his head, thanking the man anyway. He started to wonder where the women are.

He was guided into the kitchen area, smaller, but more well lit than the living area. The black haired man spoke up first, breaking the awkwardness.

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.” He didn't stretch out his hand to shake, like a standard creating, so Finn just shuffled uncomfortably. “What do you want to do then reporter?” Kylo spat the gum onto the floor, pressing it down with his foot.

“If you don't mind I'd like to interview some of your...employees?” Finn didn't know what to call them, escorts? Prostitutes? Kylo scoffed.

“Do you have any preference?” He mumbled, Finn shook his head.

“Poe! Oi Poe!” Kylo shouted. Footsteps were heard from above, walking down a set of stairs, then a couple of seconds later a figure walked into the room.

He wasn’t any taller than Finn, but his tanned skin and folded arms, laced with fine black hair made him seem taller. He had curly dark brown hair that framed his face perfectly, Finn couldn't help but stare.

“Poe this is guy is a reporter, he’s doing an article on...something...look just talk to him…” Kylo seemed irritated, and wanting to get Finn out of his hair. Poe smiled at Finn warmly, unfolding his arms and placing one on Finn's back, guiding him away from the kitchen

“Well if you’d like to come with me Mr. Reporter” Poe was surprisingly enthusiastic.

Finn followed Poe up two flights of stairs up to a room labelled ‘2B’

Inside the room was a bed and a very small table on which was an ashtray and a lamp, that was it. Finn was shocked at the lack of anything...personal…

“You live here?” Poe laughed, sitting down on the bed.

“Nah we just work here, sorry I couldn't find somewhere more comfortable, but these are the only rooms we have…” Poe chuckled and Finn felt at ease, sitting with him on the bed, It was uncomfortable, rickety and smelled like the night before.

“So then Mr…” his voice trailed off.

“Campbell, b-but that's my last name, Mr Campbell...my first name is Finn...My name is Finn. Just Finn would be fine, unless that isn't fine with you! In which case anything is good…” You would never he able to tell this is his first time doing something like this.

Poe laughed and placed a comforting hand on Poe's shoulder, silencing him.

“Well Finn.” He made sure to put emphasis on his name. “What would you like to know?”

“What do you do?” Finn blurted out, and immediately regretted the decision afterwards. He was just curious. Poe cocked his head to the side like a puppy, confused.

“I'm a prostitute, I thought you would have guessed that by now…” Finn nodded, getting out a notepad and pen.

“How long have you been…” Poe smiled, understandingly.

“A few years… on and off, and when I saw ‘A few’ I mean more like six or seven.” Poe looked down and smile, making Finn's heart do something it hadn't done in a long time, flutter.

“How much money do you make?” The notepad lay forgotten on the bed.

“Ah, that's complicated, we make our own rates, really depends on how much you think you're bodies worth, the market fluctuates depending on various factors, it's complicated stuff! Kylo obviously takes a cut, which again fluctuated depending on- Aren't you going to write this down?” He gestures towards Finns notepad, he flipped a few pages and scribbled notes down haphazardly on the page.

“Why? You could be anything, you’re attractive! I could imagine seeing you on the front of a magazine in a dentist's office…” The edges of Poe’s mouth flickered upwards into a smirk, it’s almost like he’d been asked this question on a regular basis.

“Have you ever thought that I like it here? Sure it doesn’t pay the best, but It’s not like all the newspaper’s say, most people here do it because they enjoy it. It’s not your usual 9 to 5… but it’s not the worst.” Finn nodded understandingly, although he wasn’t quite sure he understood, but decided not to press the topic, instead asking questions that required more direct answers.

“Is Kylo your boss?” This peaked at Finn's curiosity

“You could say that, he organises meetings and money. So yeah, he is our boss.” Poe leaned forward, studying Finn.

“If you don't mind me asking, I thought there would be more...women?” Poe smiled and leaned back.

“Not in this neck of the woods, I haven't touched a woman in years, we only get men seeking men here.” Finn nodded. ‘it would have been nice to know that beforehand, Hux’ He thought to himself. He just always assumed it would be women…

“What kind of people do you find, turn up here?” Finn had given up taking notes, now only asking questions based on his curiosity. Poe scratched the back of his head, thinking.

“Well… we have a lot of passers, coming through New York, wanting some fun, we have regulars, we have men who just want to know what it's like to touch a man.” Poe leaned in. “We call those ‘Deniers’. Mostly we get married men and just horny mother fuckers!” Poe laughed heavily, Finn found himself laughing along, captivated by the older man's smile.

Finn lost track of time with how long he had spent talking in the room with Poe, laughing and joking with him, Poe had lit up a cigarette and it was resting on his chapped lips softly. His notebook was half filled with random questions and answers, some relating to prostitution, some just about Poe, about his life. Finn became more and more interested in him as each question went by.

Poe was laid with his head on the pillow, hands behind his head while Finn sat at his feet.

“You know-” Poe started, after a long conversation about what flavour of Pop-tart was the best (Apple-blast) “I think this is the longest time I've been in a room with a man and we've not fucked.” Finn looked up making a face.

“Sorry about that, disappointed?” Poe sat up, leaning forward towards Finn.

“‘Course not.” He mumbled, taking another drag of the cigarette, the smoke billowing from his lips a couple of seconds later.

Suddenly Finn decided he would ask the question he’d wanted to ask all night, but didn't have the balls to.

“What's…” he chose his words carefully. “What's it like? What goes on behind closed doors after they pay you?”

Poe thought for a moment. “Well, whatever the person wants really. First they tell me what they want, we work out a price then he just...goes for it you know. Whatever I get paid for.”

“Does anyone care what you want? What you like?” Finn looked up, making eye contact with Poe, he licked his lips before answering.

“No.”

“What do you like?” Finn’s eyes widened, not even sure where that question came from.

“I like being on top. Men always want to seem masculine, they're always wanting to dominate me, always assuming it's my job being bottom. Being a bottom is just as good, being vulnerable and giving yourself to another soul is just as sexy as taking someone, you know?” Finn nodded, but he didn't know, the only person he’d ever been with was Phasma, and never with a man, Finn always considered himself straight, but maybe he was just never open to it…

“Are you going home after this?” Finn shook his head.

“I'm staying in a hotel, I'm staying for a few days until I can get all the information I need.” This time it was Poe's turn to nod, snatching Finns notepad from the side and scrawling a series of numbers down, the man grinned and passed it back.

“We don't have personal numbers, but this is our house phone, just ask to speak to me and you should get through. I could show the sights, if you want.” Finn perked up, agreeing. He'd agree to anything Poe said if it made him smile like that again.

 

 

 

It's 9am, Finn had been up since 7 typing up his report, making slight side glances at his phone, wondering if he should call Poe. His lock-screen hadn’t been changed, it was still him and Phasma, but he never looked at his phone much anyway, just made a mental note to change it.

The temptation overtook him, he scrambled to find the number and dialled eagerly. A voice that he could recognise as Kylo’s picked up.

“Hello, it’s Finn Campbell, the reporter from yesterday, is Poe there?...okay can I speak to him...okay thank you.”

The line went silent as Kylo went to find Poe.

“Hello, Poe Dameron speaking.” He sounded chipper and awake, unlike Finn who felt the polar opposite.

“Hey Poe it's Finn, from yesterday.” He worried that Poe wouldn't remember him. Poe chuckled and Finn closed his eyes, listening to his laugh made his heart pound.

“Yes Finn I know who you are.”

“I know, I know. I was wondering about taking you up on your offer to go sightseeing?”

“Sure, lemme just check with Kylo.” The line went silent again, Finn started to worry. “As long as you get me back by 3 I'm all set!” Finn couldn't contain his grin.

Finn drove over, exceeding the speed limit more times than necessary, Poe was waiting outside. He was wearing a worn-in leather jacket and jeans, how a man can wear something so simple but look like a movie-star is beyond Finn. Poe sat in the passenger seat, grinning wildly at Finn.

“Okay, well there aren't many attractions around here, but we could go for a drink!” Finn nodded in agreement and started to key into his Satnav to find the nearest bar. Poe whacked his hand away.

“Nah, let me show you.” Finn drove off, following Poe's instructions, when they arrived Poe hopped out and began to talk to people he knew, which left Finn to awkwardly stand, waiting for him by the car. The man who Poe was talking too exchanged a small parcel for a wad of money, they bid farewells and parted, Poe skipping up to Finn happily, he decided not to ask Poe about what just happened, deciding it might be a bit too personal.

“C’mon, with any luck they won't be playing shit on the jukebox.” Poe pulled Finn into the building by his wrist. The bar had a similar atmosphere to the brothel, smoke filling his lungs, he laughed loudly.

“We can leave if you want, we can go someplace else.” Poe’s hand was on Finn's back, soothing him, but Finn insisted he was alright here.

David Bowie was playing in the background as Poe received two half pints of beer, handing one to Finn and taking a swig out of his.

The beer was cheap but drinkable, and the company, Finn thought, made it worthwhile.

They both idly chatted about nothing-ness until the beer was gone, and Finn had ordered them another pint each. The more he drank the more he wanted to reach out and run his hands through Poe's hair, the more he wondered what Poe tasted like, the more he wondered how his name would sound while being moaned in ecstasy, touching Poe how he wanted to be touched but Finn wasn't that drunk, not yet anyway.

Finn's phone beeped, he laid the phone on the bar, his lock-screen flashed displaying the message, and his background.

“She's pretty.” Poe said, leaning over to get a better look at Finn's phone. “Wife?”

“Ex.” Finn mumbled back. “Ex fiancée. She left me just before I came out here, left with her lover to France.” Poe sighed, placing a comforting hand on Finn's slumped back.

“That’s shit man, anyone would be lucky to have you-”

“Fuck that, she was fucking someone behind my back, for God knows how long!” Finn interrupted. He doesn't usually swear, but the drink is swaying his opinions on language at the current time.

“I was only being polite when I called her pretty, I think she looks like a goat fucked a camel.” Finn snorted, placing his head on the bar, gaining a few strange looks from passers-by. Poe pulled Finn up so they were at eye level.

“Look Finn. I've been with a lot of men for work and my own pleasure. And I've not connected half as well with any of them in months, than I have with you in a night, so if she finds a man half as good as you are, that's way too much for her.” Their eyes connected, Finn felt ashamed, unloading his problems into Poe like this.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“I'd love to.” Finn paid their tab and wandered back to his car, before getting in Poe pulled him back.

“No way are you driving, there's a park near here, let's get you sobered up a bit before you even think about driving!” Poe dragged Finn to a grassy area by a small pond, it was only a few minutes walk from the footpath, but very isolated.

The grass was slightly damp, but that didn't deter Poe and Finn from laying under a large oak tree. Finn noticed droplets of water mixing into Poe's hair, he wanted to reach out and touch it, but refrained.

Finn closed his eyes, but snapped them open when Poe started to move, he was rolling a cigarette, but it was fatter, and it wasn't tobacco, it was something taken from inside the package Finn had received earlier. Poe noticed Finn staring and finished rolling.

“Weed.” He mumbled. “I fancied one, ever smoked?” Finn bolted upright, shaking his head.

He’d never actually seen weed, never mind smoked it. He grew up in a very straight edge neighbourhood, and it was very clear to Poe, he raised it up to his lips and lit it, inhaled deeply, letting his eyes fall shut and offered it to Finn.

‘What the hell.’ He thought, taking it and inhaling deeply, he spluttered at first, but after another few goes he was really starting to feel the effect. He started to become high just on the idea that he had something in his mouth that had been in Poe's. Finn looked over at his new friend, he noticed that Poe's neck had small purple bruises that weren't there last night. Finn raised his hand and touched them softly, Poe winced and opened his eyes to look at Poe softly, taking the joint off Finn and inhaling.

 “Last night?” Finn asked, Poe shook his head, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

“This morning, got a bit too handsy.” Finn continued to ghost his fingers over the bruises, nothing more as the collar of his shirt fell down further. “His hands were rough, not like yours…” Finn was overwhelmed with a desire to taste Poe’s skin, so he leaned in and began licking at the marks, running the tip of his tongue along the outline bruises, Poe hissed slightly at the contact, but sought out Finn's hand to hold, gripping it tightly.

They stayed like that, silently for hours, Finn's head buried in Poe's neck, while they held each other's hand  like their life depended on it.

Butterflies rampaged Finn's stomach, he inhaled Poe’s smell, surprisingly he smelt nothing like smoke, or alcohol, Finn couldn't quite place what it was, but he sure as hell wanted more. Poe was the first to break the silence.

“Kylo’ll want me back, I've got two clients before dinner, then after as well I think.” Finn just gripped fighter, slinging his free arm over Poe's torso.

“No, stay. I'll pay you!” Poe chuckled and pressed a small kiss on the top of his head.

“Come on, I'll drive.”

On the way back, Finn was slumped in the passenger seat, grumpy. Poe looked over at him and smiled.

“Come on, you'll see me tomorrow. Promise!”

“Tomorrow’s my last day…” Finn folded his arms, grumbling.

“Well we’ll have to make it count!” Poe smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

The car pulled up outside the familiar house, Poe went to get out but Finn but a hand out to stop him.

“Please...I…” He struggled to find words “I don't want you to do this, I want to make you feel good, I want to be with you.” Finn placed quick little kisses up Poe's neck, he smiled sweetly.

 “How can you know that? We haven't even kissed yet-!” Poe was abruptly cut off by a soft pair of lips pressed against his, Finn slid to sit in his lap, preventing him from leaving. Finn pushed back with surprising eagerness, but Poe was soft, trailing his tongue over Finn's teeth and around his mouth, letting Finn properly taste him, Poe pulled away as Finn whined, attempting to kiss him again, which made Poe laugh.

“Dude you're not in the right state of mind for...this. I don't want to take advantage of you. But call me when you're sober, I'm sure we can work something out.” Poe left with another chased kiss to Finns soft ones, leaving Finn stunned in the passenger seat.

Finn watches Poe leave, knowing full well that he's leaving so he can have unsatisfying sex with random men, when he could be in the car, touching him. But Poe was right, they’d have to talk about this tomorrow. Finn drove himself very slowly back to the hotel, unable to think of anything but Poe.

 

 

 

The next morning Finn woke in his hotel room with a hangover and a half. The light burned into his retinas causing small red spots to appear. Glancing at his phone to check the time, there were 12 missed calls, 11 from work, and 1 from Poe. Finn immediately called Poe, recalling last night's events. All he could remember was the feeling of wanting. No, needing touch, soft hands and cigarettes.

A grumbling Kylo picked up the phone, as soon as Finn started talking he passed it onto Poe.

“Yo, how you doing? You were in a pretty rough state last night.” Poe's voice was even and confident, like always.

“Yeah...I can't remember most of it...a-anyway I'm driving home to New York this evening and I was wondering if I could...take you out?”

“Yeah! Sounds great! I’ll give you a call later?” Finn nodded to himself, too awkward to ask for a specific time. “Maybe we should drink a little less this time.” They bid their farewells and hung up, leaving Finn in a mixture of excitement that he was seeing Poe again, and contempt because this was the last time.

Finn had been in love once, she was tall and blonde, the only woman who had never really shown interest in Finn. Love was supposed to be straightforward for him, meet a girl. Buy drinks, kiss, relationship then a few years later marry. Finn didn't think ‘Running away with her lover to France’ was on that list. But hey, it's better to be in no relationship than a bad one, right? Right.

The shower in the hotel was less than adequate, the water cut out every minute and the pressure was inconsistent. After an unsatisfactory shower Finn sat at the small desk and reviewed the notes he took while talking to Poe. They read:

His name is Poe. He doesn't live here, just works here. He doesn't want to talk about money, Kylo seems nice, I think he's the pimp, yes he is. Poe is nice, he’s handsome. He likes smoking but he doesn't smell like smoke, he smells lovely. No girls here. His favourite flavour of pop tart is apple-blast and he’s Guatemalan.

This was of no use if he needed to write an article. They wanted nitty-gritty, dirty stuff, but Finn wasn't up for writing that. Prostitutes weren't dirty, they were clean, and smelled amazing… Finn placed his head on the paper. Wishing someone would just tell him what to do.

When he lived at home his family told him when to eat, when to speak, when to breath, and he hated it, but it was times like these when he wished someone would tell him how to act, what his feelings meant.

Finns small crisis was interrupted by a buzz at his phone.

‘It's starting to rain, and I don't feel like hanging at any bars after last night. Send me your address and I'll come hang there with you - Poe x’

Finn couldn't contain his delight, immediately texting back the address he was staying at. 

He buzzed Poe in 2 hours and 14 minutes later. Yes Finn had been counting the minutes. Finn patiently waited on the small sofa, until Poe had let himself in. Finn rushed over to Poe upon seeing him. He was wet through, dripping onto the floor, his perfect brown curls plastered to his face, he was holding a bag of small oranges.

“Poe! Oh God if you called me I would have picked you up.” Finn sounded more frustrated at himself than Poe. The older man chuckled and shook himself of excess water, placing the oranges on the desk beside his notes. Poe dripped water wherever he walked, so Finn rummaged through his suitcase and pushed a T-shirt and sweatpants into his arms, claiming Poe would get hypothermia if he didn't change. As he changed Finn turned away, giving the man privacy, even though he seemed perfectly comfortable.

When he was fully changed Poe came and sat next to Finn on the small sofa, not looking him in the eye.

“Look we need to talk about yesterday.” Poe mumbled, Finn nodded in response, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Look dude, I like you. But from what I gather you have a whole different life, you're successful, and later you'll have to go home.” Finn looked up at Poe, whose hands had started shaking. From the cold? Yeah from the cold. “If I hadn't stopped you last night I don't know where it would have gone. And trust me, if we had met in different circumstances I would have been all up for it! But this just won't work out… I respect you way too much for you to just be a one night stand…” Finn took Poe's hands in his, squeezing them lightly.

“Poe… I've never felt this way, I mean, I didn't even know my body could feel this way until I met you, over the last few days I've experienced feelings I didn't know existed! I just… don't want this to be over…” Poe sighed, understandingly.

“It just, wasn't meant to be I suppose. You'll go back to your job and I'll go back to mine, and we’ll forget this ever happened.” Poe got up, heading towards the door. Finn hung his head, then stood up with urgency.

“Poe come with me.” He turned around, confused.

“What?”

“Poe come with me.” He repeated, stepping towards Poe, his voice becoming louder and more certain. “To New York. You can get a job, I have space in my house! This doesn't have to be over before it’s even began. “ Finn’s eyes glistened with tears. He was right, nothing had happened between them, just touches and unspoken feelings. How could something end before it's even began? More tears fell from his eyes.

“You're crazy, we've known each other, what? 3 days? You hardly know me, you just know...the things I decided to share. What you’re feeling is...no more than lust!” Finns tears stopped, and his grin became wider.

“Let's do something crazy, if it doesn't work out. Fine, you can come back. But I think this could be the start of something wonderful. Poe i want to know you, your hopes and dreams, your parents, your past and your future.” Finn stretched his hand out to Poe, holding it until Poe took his hand, laughing nervously, leading him over to the pack of Oranges.

“I bought Oranges because they were on sale down at the grocery store” Poe peeled one and gave Finn a slice, unsure where he was going with this. “Take a bite. If there’s a pip, then I'll stay, we go out separate ways, and we forget this ever happened. But if it’s clean. I'll go with you, start fresh.” Finn looked down at the small orange slice, gulping nervously as the fruit decided his fate. He took one small bite and chewed, looking down at the reminders. No pip. Finn looked up at Poe, who was already looking at him, a small smile developing.

“We’re doing this…We’re doing this!” Finn almost buzzed in excitement, pulling Poe in his arms and spinning him around, not stopping for a second. He pulled Poe into a kiss, that Poe returned gladly, as Finn laughed excitedly, pulling Poe by the hand to collect his suitcase.

As they left Finn's hotel room, still clutching hands. Poe pulled him back, signaling to the notes that were still left strewn on the table.

“Fuck that. Fuck The First Order! Fuck everything, I'll get a new job! I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Poe laughed, pulling his partner in for another kiss.

“Just let me stop by Kylo's, I don't have anything at my flat but I do have a few things at Kylo’s.” Poe was almost as excited as Finn, who by this time, was bouncing around like a puppy at Christmas. Finn nodded, driving them both to the house, pulling Poe in for a kiss at every red-light.

 

Finn stayed in the car as Poe talked to Kylo, he drummed his fingers against the dashboard, listening to fast paced music to compensate for his lack of movement. Poe came back into the car, placing a box of his stuff in the back. Finn grinned at Poe.

“How did it go?” Finn asked.

“Good, I told them anything in my flat they could share between them, Kylo gave me some money, along with the money I had been saving and wished us well. Oh also…” He took Finn's larger hands in his own. “Kylo’s mother is the editor of The Resistance Weekly. He contacted her and she wants to interview you next week!” Finn could have screamed in delight, instead he just held Poe tightly for a few minutes before letting him go, and speeding off into their new life, together. Finn didn't expect all this to happen when he took the job, but he sure as hell is thankful for it.

 

Around 3 hours into the journey Poe was finishing off the pack of Oranges, and about to bin the empty bag when something caught his eye. The label read. ‘6 Seedless Oranges.’ Finn smiled to himself, blasting music at full volume while he and Poe sang their worries away.


End file.
